Double-sided adhesive films which can be positioned on corresponding carrier sheets are known in the art and are used variously in semiconductor technology. However, a particular problem arises if such adhesive films come into contact with plastic package molding compounds and form a common boundary surface. It is found in this case that the double-sided adhesive films have an undesirably strong adhesion in relation to the molding compound. This adhesion may be attributable to chemical or physical interaction between the adhesive of the double-sided adhesive film and the constituents of the uncured plastic package molding compound.
This leads, for example, to problems in the production of so-called panels, which have a multiplicity of semiconductor chips and are cast in a plastic package molding compound, such double-sided adhesive films being used for producing a coplanar upper side between the upper sides of the semiconductor chips and the plastic package molding compound of the panel. The adhesive layer of the film is intended, on the one hand, to fix the semiconductor chips at the semiconductor device positions and, on the other hand, in a later step, to release the coplanar upper side from active upper sides of the semiconductor chip and from the surface of the plastic package molding compound after curing of the plastic package molding compound and removal of the film together with the carrier sheet from the coplanar upper side.
The unwanted interactions between the double-sided adhesive film and the plastic package molding compound have adverse effects, so that the coplanar upper side does not have adequate planarity, in order to apply a wiring structure for semiconductor devices to it. The problem of the adhesion of a plastic package molding compound on double-sided adhesive films is so complex that no low-cost, usable solution is presently available.